The purpose of this research and development contract is to preclinically determine the effects of compounds in the rat self-administration procedure as a means of evaluating their potential efficacy as cocaine treatment medications. Specifically, this contract is designed to determine the ability of compounds to alter the reinforcing effects of cocaine as assessed by the rat self-administration procedure. Select compounds will also be evaluated for their ability to maintain self-administration behavior in the rat, as a means of determining potential abuse liability. These tests have been selected by NIDA's Division of Treatment Research and Development's (DTR&D) Cocaine Treatment Discovery Program (CTDP) for study because the mechanisms underlying the self-administration of cocaine in animals are thought to be similar to the mechanisms responsible for cocaine abuse in humans. The data generated by this contract will be utilized by the CTDP in the selection of compounds for additional preclinical evaluation. Based on promising findings in the standard studies, additional preclinical studies in rodents may be needed to further characterize the effects of specific compounds. The purpose of these follow-up studies would be to aid the CTDP in the decision of whether to recommend specific compounds as drug development candidates. Insofar as the need for these follow-up studies cannot be accurately predicted, and because the precise experimental design of the studies will depend upon initial compound findings, options are included in this SOW to cover the labor hours which the Contractor may need to devote to this work. Separate options are included to cover the possible need for related animal purchases, laboratory equipment and supplies.